Home sweet home
Brox comes to his new home "Fine, fine," sighed the clerk in a defeated tone. He took the papers back, stacked them neatly and tucked them away in a drawer in his desk. "You are now officially enrolled in the House of Fox. Your training will begin tomorrow morning. You will do as you are told, and if you fail to do so, the House of Fox reserves the right to terminate your training and your contract at any time. Do you have any questions?" "Weall ..." Brox replied. "Good!" the clerk snapped. "Welcome to the House of Fox. Guard!' A soldier emerged from the doorway at the far end of the room. "Sir?" The clerk was pulling out a fresh set of papers for the next new recruit. "Show the new apprentice to his quarters," the clerk instructed the guard without bothering to look up. The guard gestured to Brox to follow him. The two of them then walked down another hallway. They turned to the left, then the right, then the left again, then down a flight of steep stone stairs. After a couple more turns at the bottom of the staircase, Brox decided that he was completely lost. He wondered if he'd ever be able to find his way out of the castle. They were now in a hallway with a dozen doors on either side. The guard stopped in front of one of the doors and pushed it open. "Here you go," he grinned at Brox. "Home sweet home." Brox stepped inside and blinked twice; the lighting in the room amounted to one sputtering torch. He was about to ask the guard a question, but the door closed behind him and he heard the guard's footsteps on the stone pavement, heading back toward the staircase. For one frightening moment Brox thought he had been locked inside, and that he was a prisoner. But he pulled at the latch of the door and it swung open, much to his relief. He closed the door again and looked around the room. It was small and shabby, but he had seen worse. The room had a small bed --- just a cot, really --- but it had two blankets and a pillow. The blankets would surely come in handy, because the room was cold. There was also a desk with a chair, a few pieces of parchment, an inkwell, a pen, a candle and a couple of books. Best of all, there was a small closet containing three sets of clothing, all of them emblazoned with the symbol of the House of Fox. The clothing was too large for the skinny Brox, but it was of better quality than his road-stained garb, so he quickly undressed and put on one of his new outfits, consisting of cream-colored breeches, black socks and a rust-red shirt. There were no shoes in the closet, so he made do with the ones he had worn into the castle. Brox had no mirror in which to admire himself, but he was certain that, in his new clothes, he was now ready for his dinner with the royals. He had to look his best for that! :written by' Coop'' The Royal Dinner Shortly after a peasant knocked at the door. Brox called him in. The man said: "I am Snook, a footboy of the great wizard Adar. He sent me to control your outfit and to escort you to the dining hall of our clan." "Woll, guass a'm propaly dwessed awlready!" Brox claimed, but he was wrong. Snook showed him a lot of details how to wear the wizard's clothing correctly, and the time passed by. Finally Brox got shirty, but Snook said: "You also can show up as an unworthy apprentice of the house of fox, if you desire!" After this Brox got along with the advices of the peasant. Finally they started to go to the royal dinner. They went through numberous hallways, staircases and even through long, slim tunnels hewn from the living rock. This time Brox planned to memorize their route. With the aid of a "growing number image", a mnemonic device he was teached by his former chemical master, he engrained the virtual map of their way. Eventually they arrived at a windowless, plentifully adorned hall. "The foyer of the House of Fox!" Snook announced with pride. At the end of the hall was a big portal, guarded by a huge soldier, wearing a noble full dress. After getting to him he loudly shouted with a stern voice: "Entrance only for the members of the House of Fox! Gimme the daily watchword!" "Only a dead Fey is a good Fey" Brox' attendant answered. The guard opened the portal. Brox shivered with fascination and awe when realizing the extent of the hall that was sprawling in front of him. A groined vault with several aisles, brightened by lots of torches, at least 20 fathoms high, spreading out in vastness, accommodated a huge, decorated table. By walking across the hall Brox discovered numerous edgewise diverging vaults containing restrooms, lounges, newsrooms where some wizards gathered around big crystal balls, watching the recent events from near and far, but also some ample areas where younger wizards apparently were running competitions. Again and again lightings flashed up, causing terrifying rumbles, but the surrounding audience was watching the events not with fear but interest, amusement and sometimes with mockery. While walking along the table Snook suddenly stated: "This is our 'Burrow'. And Adar, who affiliated you, is right ahead!" :written by Gelyon A place of honor Then Brox suddenly glimpsed Kip Adar´s red ears in the distance. He was on the lookout for Brox, and waved to him to come. At the end of the huge hall on a kind of stage, sat the three ruling princes. Kip whispered to Brox: "I have a special seat just beneath the Prince of Fox´s table. You´ll sit beside me!" :written by Inkalill Category:RPG